dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Branford (Original)
Terra Branford is one of the heroes fighting on the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy, and is originally a warrior of Chaos in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. A girl blessed - or cursed - with both the power of Espers and incredibly powerful magic, Terra's attacks are magical in nature, but she can strike an enemy with both long and short-range attacks. Terra was forced to serve under Chaos against her will, but in the next cycle has forgotten about these events and now fights on the side of Cosmos. Her nemesis, Kefka, appears to taunt her about her forgotten past and attempts to sway her back into his services. Crystal and Attire Terra (Normal).png|Normal Terra (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Terra (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Terra (DLC).png|DLC Terra (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Terra (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Terra (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Terra (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Terra has long curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, and purple eyes. Her outfit is based on her original Yoshitaka Amano artwork. She wears a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, two long red gloves, several different sashes around her waist, and a pale pink cape. Her legs are covered by patterned white tights, and she wears pointed red and gold high-heeled boots. Terra's first alternate outfit, "Emerald Locks", is derived from her deformed art, while also resembling her Final Fantasy VI sprite. Her dress is a deeper shade of red, her hair is bright green, and she wears no tights. Her cloak is pink at the top, to approximate her sprite's shoulder pads, and loses its floral pattern. Her Esper form in EX Mode is colored pink, based on its Final Fantasy VI sprite. Terra's second alternate costume is named "Narshean Princess" and is based on another of Amano's artworks. Terra wears a blue vest with light blue sleeves over a white leotard, white boots, and a blue cape with wing designs on the collar. Her EX Mode is colored blue-green. This outfit is Terra's attire in the storyline of Dissidia 012 while as a Warrior of Chaos. Terra's fourth costume, "Striped Dress", is available as DLC, and is taken from another Amano drawing. She wears a black and white top and skirt with stripes, exposing her midriff, with a transparent gray-blue cape and a small cloth of the same color hanging under her skirt. Her hair is worn in a small bun rather than the long ponytails seen in the other costumes. Terra's boots are black, and her gloves are shorter and colored a very light blue. In this outfit her EX Mode is primarily green with yellow feet and claws. Terra's manikin version, Phantasmal Girl, is red. Battle Terra's fighting style is Esperkin. Terra's attacks are almost all magical in nature, using her sword only in Chase Sequences. Terra's attacks are equally powerful at both long and close-ranges, and she is versatile in the air or on the ground. Her HP attacks similarly function at multiple ranges, and all of them crush guards, notably Flood, which is able to pierce though Exdeath's High Block and Jecht's Jecht Block. However, because many of her Bravery attacks are projectiles, they can easily be blocked, and she has slow ground movement. Together with Tidus, Terra has one of the longest recovery times in the game. Also, Terra has the distinction of possessing the most powerful combo in the game when she is in EX Mode; the Dualcasted version of the Holy-Ultima combo. |} |} |} |} Equipment Terra can equip Daggers, Rods, Staves, Instruments, Maces, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Light Helms, Crowns, Ribbons, Clothing, Robes, and Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters